


片段

by capple1020



Series: ALL蝙 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capple1020/pseuds/capple1020
Summary: 写不完了，就放出来让大家爽一下有路人蝙和超蝙，枭蝙的各种片段*都是双性说不定哪天会补完，大概作者是傻逼，请不要辱骂她
Series: ALL蝙 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973887
Kudos: 13





	片段

*有路人蝙和超蝙，还有一篇枭蝙片段，都是片段，思维跳脱，纯粹爽文  
*说不定哪天会补完或者写其他的吧

*全双性

——  
色情主播

*路人蝙（大概是私底下做酿酿酱酱色情主播的布鲁西宝贝，本人就好这口）

但是，先生，你要知道大多数干这行的都是迫于维持生计，只能从那群人中榨取微薄的收益、以及一点儿精液饱腹。没办法，生活就是这样操蛋。

—

他的漂亮脸蛋确实和哥谭首富布鲁斯·韦恩的那张有九成九的相似，因此大家也就叫他“布鲁西宝贝儿”，这个最值钱的哥谭婊子。

那东西甚至射了他满满一肚子！最后这个婊子爽到翻着白眼，连用手指扒拉开他被操得有些翻出穴肉的屁眼都做不到，前面的阴部更是喷出了些淡黄色的尿。妈的，他失禁了。

亲眼目睹这贱货潮吹到失禁的男人们更像疯了一样，

“操！该死的，你这条骚母狗，操你的，我迟早要把你的两个骚穴都操烂！”

“布鲁西宝贝儿，乖乖，你的奶也够甜的，齁死我了。”

“这个一次一美元。意思是呢，你们每给我打赏一美元，它就会震动一下。啊对了，还会有‘出乎意料的惊喜’哦。”

这婊子还故作矜持地撅起嘴来：“当然，作为一个慰问奖励，我会把它塞到我的阴道里……你们想操到我的子宫里去吗？”

那玩意儿大概是含在他的子宫口那里了，可怜的布鲁西已经被它操到无助抽搐着连坐着的椅子扶不住了。“…咦呀……啊啊啊啊哈…嗯，不……太快……嗯别，别再加了……快…快高潮了…啊啊啊啊！”

“它操、操进子宫里了啊啊啊啊啊……呜！好棒，要被……嗯，要被你们操坏了嗯啊……”

——  
鞭子与蜜糖

*卡尔·艾尔与克拉克·肯特与蝙蝠侠，3P，双性蝙，男妈妈

*有鞭子使用，双穴插入

“你总是这样，布鲁斯，从来都不懂得该如何安分守己。”

这一鞭又重又准，狠狠抽在了他瑟缩在两片阴唇之间的阴蒂上。布鲁斯几乎是在那瞬间将腰先弹起，随后就彻底软了下去。但这也仅是第一次而已。

“不，卡尔……啊啊啊！啊哈、呜呜……卡尔，啊啊啊啊…啊住手……”

他以最粗暴、最满怀恶意的方式将布鲁斯操开，而刚刚才经受了鞭挞的女穴显然还承受不了这些。布鲁斯发出一声惨叫，双腿止不住的打着颤，在泪眼朦胧间又看到自己红肿不堪的阴蒂被卡尔捏在指尖蹂躏。

凭着最后一丝理智，布鲁斯伸手想拉住卡尔的手腕迫使他停下。可还没等他够到卡尔的手臂，就被卡尔报复性地狠狠拧了把阴蒂，布鲁斯再也忍受不了抽搐着喷出了水。

“哇哦，这可真是……”

“不，不要！啊啊啊啊！卡尔…不要啊…卡尔……”

“我说过了，布鲁斯，你要学会听话。”

可这太过分了。卡尔对他的样子更像是对纯粹用来发泄性欲的无生命的性爱娃娃，他只想布鲁斯乖乖地接受操弄，而不是同恋人一般将令人满足的爱注入进这场交合中。

这下太深了，卡尔的阴茎直接操到了他敏感的宫口。布鲁斯抽噎着，眼中有琥珀光泽的蜜糖同身体一起融化开，让他只能不知所措地环抱住卡尔的脖子。而卡尔看样子对这样乖顺的布鲁斯很满意，接下来的动作称得上轻柔，进出的速度明显慢了下来。

“呜…克拉克……”

“没关系，蝙蝠侠能承受得了这个的。”

“一码归一码，你这样太过分了。”克拉克心疼地用手指挑开了那两片瑟瑟发抖的阴唇。因为刚刚的鞭打和粗暴的性爱，女穴像被操得糜烂过头那样小嘴一张一合着吐出白浊，隐约可见里面敏感的穴肉。

不过，这样的布鲁斯确实更能撩拨他就是了。

“不、不行的，克拉克！绝对不行……”

“没事的，布鲁斯，放轻松，你能承受得了的。”

不久前才接受了这根粗大的女穴，再被他进入时变得十分顺利。

被两根氪星阴茎同时插入的感觉可并不好受。布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地想着，他的肚子一定被撑起来了，毕竟卡尔一直在抵着他的前列腺抽插着，而克拉克也大有不将他的子宫射满就绝不出去的势头。

肚子被填得太满了，鼓鼓囊囊的，他娇嫩的子宫完全兜不住。

——  
*路人蝙

他还能做什么，他当然什么都做不到，在他们面前，他只是一个手无缚鸡之力、懦弱无能、空有一副年轻好皮囊的花花公子而已。

哦，可怜的韦恩少爷，刚开始还在不停咒骂着绑架犯们，现在却像是屁股上娇嫩的穴口连带着脑子都被人操坏了，止不住地哭哭啼啼，肚子被精液撑得微微鼓起，眼瞳几乎完全涣散，看样子是舒服得说不出一句完整的话来。

“布鲁西宝贝，我亲爱的小母狗，来，用你的小小子宫给我生一个可爱的宝宝吧。”男人凑在他的耳边轻声呢喃着，而身下的动作随之更凶狠起来，阴茎每一次都顶入了布鲁斯的子宫里面，像硬是要将他操熟操烂一样。

他已经被操到连续射精了三次了，第三次时也只射出一点点稀薄的精水，腰早就软的不成样子。而阴茎只能半勃起着、随着身后男人的动作一颠一颤的，射不出更多的精液了。

终于，在那一股股淡黄色的尿液从他的阴茎里涌射出之后，韦恩发出了愤怒且绝望的哀嚎，可是他早已无力改变。

——  
*超蝙

Summary：原本打算单身一辈子的韦恩总裁因为一场意外和小记者克拉克·肯特发生了一夜情，身体的特殊秘密就这样被发现了！但当布鲁斯·韦恩想要用其他方法锁住小记者的嘴时，却被报复性的狠狠操了一顿回去。  
*懒的写，如果有老师愿意，请（敲碗）

原本布鲁斯以为这位平时看上去就是副唯唯诺诺样子的小记者会被他的威胁震慑到从而停手，但克拉克偏偏就不吃这套，二话不说直接挺腰狠狠捅进了布鲁斯的阴道里。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊！你、你他妈的——滚开！住手！不要！”布鲁斯发出紧促而愤怒的惊叫，他奋力挣扎着，可却没法让克拉克停下来哪怕一秒。

更何况克拉克最开始的那下直接就捅到了他的子宫口，弄得他疼痛难忍但同时又想被完全占有。

“不……不要了……”

布鲁斯能感觉到自己的子宫几乎被克拉克滚烫的精液撑圆了，对方的阴茎还使坏地戳着他的子宫内壁，弄得他又爽又麻。

——

深潜

*枭蝙，韦恩兄弟内部消化

他的幼弟只是像只没有安全感的野猫那样，蜷缩在作为仅有的保暖工具的毛毯里，随即又沉入进深眠的大海中去了。

—

“唔……汤米？怎么了……”布鲁斯自从韦恩夫妇去世后便没再和托马斯睡在一个房间，一部分原因是那晚的记忆的确成为了他永恒的梦魇；至于另一部分，托马斯猜测他聪明的孪生兄弟应该察觉到了什么，才会减少与他、与阿福的接触。

但尽管如此，正睡的迷迷糊糊布鲁斯也没有赶他出去的架势，而是稍微往床边挪了挪给托马斯让出一个位置。

“汤米，睡不着吗？”

他是如此了解布鲁斯，正如布鲁斯对他的全部了如指掌一样。他们是镜中倒映的彼方，是彼此被分割出的另一半灵魂。

嘘，布鲁斯。嘘。

布鲁斯在被他粗暴地操弄开时发出了幼猫般愤怒而痛苦的哀嚎，而男孩那光滑的小腹还在无助地抽搐间就又被他顶出了块硬块，还没完全发育成熟的小小的子宫也哭泣着流出一股股水来。

托马斯咬着布鲁斯的乳头，一边含糊不清地夸赞他，一边缓慢进出这热乎乎的穴道，好让男孩更完完全全地感受来自兄长的热情。而布鲁斯的乳头在经过他数十次的蹂躏之后，已经从男孩应有的淡淡的粉色变成了成熟的深红，就像颗一咬就会喷出甜水的熟烂浆果。

布鲁斯不停打着哭嗝，无力地推搡着。但这样的反抗本身就毫无意义。

他的弟弟，他的新娘，他未出生孩子的母亲。

托马斯帮他捏着酸胀的大腿。自从布鲁斯的肚子同气球一样一天天吹胀起来之后，抵着膀胱的胎儿时不时就会令他排泄失禁。托马斯知道布鲁斯因此羞愧难当。

布鲁斯在他的怀里发怵，勃起的阴茎不由自主地流出混着精液的尿液，糊花了托马斯的风衣衣角。

没了，日蝙快乐 :-)


End file.
